115818-megaservers-october-15th
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Really now Vic, keep up :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- *checks email account, sees nothing, gets agitated because he's been trolled, checks junk folder, sees email.....* \o/ | |} ---- Actually open the email. Mine had same subject line, "Starting next week", but in the body of the email it changes to "this week". Guess in the excitement that it was ready to go they forgot to update the subject line. Might had thought they were ready sometime last week but something could have came up last minute to force a pushback. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Actually, see ya Thursday! :) Servers will be down for 12-24 hours for this. FAQ thread updated: https://support.wildstar-online.com/entries/98036173 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- NOOOOOOO!!! I WANT THIS NOW!!! But seriously, thanks Carbine! I've been eagerly awaiting this for like over two months and the email was actually really cool of you to do. If I fell off the map, which I kinda have, and was a little late to the arrival I woulda been pissed! | |} ---- ---- Chua no room left in bags to farm..... | |} ---- ---- ---- I've heard all Chuas will actually be left behind on their original servers, because no one wants to play with them anyway. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Doesn't have to be a surname. Go for Master YournameHere or Lord/Lady Yournamehere or Yournamehere Jenkins. | |} ---- ---- Not legacy, they are per character. | |} ---- Per character. For those who struggles with time zones. 5am Pacific Time >> 12pm BST / 1pm GMT / 2pm CST | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I really don't think merging all the servers together constitutes no change. That is a pretty big change. | |} ---- Hello Razhork! Cougar replied to that on Reddit. Raids will be reset on Tuesday and when megaservers will hit on Wednesday (or Thursday, depending on where you are/how long the maintenance lasts etc.) | |} ---- Please don't reply to official WildStar matters by referring to a third party website. He came to the WildStar forums to get a WildStar response. Not everyone monitors social media. | |} ---- This is kinda neat :D | |} ---- i feel like getting a red response is fairly official | |} ---- Reddit is not wildstar-online.com. I've never reddited nor do I plan on it. The only reason I use twitter is for streaming. | |} ---- I get your point but don't think Youmukon was mentioning it in a snarky way, just citing information. | |} ---- ---- that doesnt make the people giving the information any less official. i prefer official forums as well, but to discredit something just because of where it was given and not by who it was given seems a bit harsh | |} ---- Dear Drusera, almighty Entity.. Please give us a Like button on Mod posts because this is hilarious and deserves a cookie! | |} ---- Can one deduce that since this is the case for raids ELDER GEMS also reset? | |} ---- I'm not discrediting the information, I'm asking not to direct us to third party when answering a question. | |} ---- Sounds likely. | |} ---- Not to my knowledge, no. We had some problems in merging the raid lockout tables in QA and we made the call to simplify the script juju by not trying to merge those tables in (and erroring in the player's favor) - we aren't doing anything with the weekly lockout. So you should NOT assume that weekly things will change aside from what we specifically call out. BTW: I'm not watching this thread as much as I'm watching the official feedback thread here (and the thread on Reddit), so if you have questions please put them there. | |} ---- I'm going to amend my response to: sounds unlikely. | |} ---- ---- PvP queues are already cross-server. That's a population issue, not a server issue. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Because some servers have about 10 people logged onto them prime time. It was so bad on my server that plain old hybrid power cores were going for 70g. Same for the regular Rune Fragments. Other mats were non-existent. Could take you about 2 hours trying to get a scorchwing group together and still not get a group. Nobody for world bosses, R12. Nothing at all. We finally gave up my guild last week and transferred over to start a new one. I have done more on Stormtalon in a week than I did in the last couple months on Orias. | |} ---- Do you really not know the difference between overcrowding in WoW, and overcrowding in WS? Overcrowding in WoW is a BAD THING. Others get in the way and steal your kills and nodes and all sorts of other stuff from you. It's much better playing in a sparsely populated area (unless you're Raiding of course, because then more people is always better). Overcrowding in WS is a GOOD THING. You can all work together on the same kills. Granted, nodes will still be stolen (unlike GW2 which has it perfect), but killing stuff with other people about is always better. Also, all the group x quests are much better when more people are around. So, don't base your WS decisions off your WoW experiences. | |} ---- ---- Level 1 and 2 toons that have not been logged into for 30 days will be deleted. Just log into them and you should be fine. | |} ---- Good point. I have just read my email and I saw the same mistake. Carabine seems to hire ADHD people that can't focus... look at their video reports | |} ---- ---- ---- Concept yes, tech not even close. | |} ---- Pretty much, but we get some new systems like first & last name. If they just shut down all the other servers, that'd be a big anti-hype on the game. Where as this & eMailing everyone might make some positive hype. (WoW ver 6 come's out same time, so something to sidetrack people from, "oh they changed the char models I might have to go look... bah subby, I'm not paying 2 subbys! Soz WS nothing has happened in months and months and there's no one to play with...") So let's get some hype chatter going.... The names, last name account name, or each toon we can name how we like? Is 'Player Unavailable' a good name? Think the drop 3 patch is going to drop at the same time, and be a huge surprise of all silver bullets to all players? Think with the mega server, they going to fix there routing issue's to Australia? Dose this manskirt make my tail look big? | |} ----